1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoist for moving a plurality of elongated articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hoist for transferring a plurality of projectiles from one pallet to a different pallet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a hoist for moving heavy objects is well known to the prior art. However, such hoists are often difficult to load. Complex mechanisms are sometimes required for securing the object or objects to the hoist. Additionally, the unloading of the hoist may be time consuming or inconvenient. Finally, extra steps and/or complex mechanisms may be required to prevent banging by articles carried on the hoist.
The limitations of prior art hoists, such as conventional platform hoists, is especially evident when attempting to move a plurality of elongated articles from one pallet to another pallet. Usually, such articles must be moved one at a time from the first pallet to the top of a platform on the hoist. The hoist may then be moved adjacent the second pallet. The elongated articles, such as projectiles, may then be moved one at a time from the platform of the hoist to positions on the second pallet. One may readily appreciate the time consuming nature of these series of steps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hoist and associated method for simultaneously moving a plurality of like (i.e., similarly constructed) articles without necessitating the loading and unloading of the hoist by one article at a time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hoist and associated method allowing the loading of the hoist without the necessity of moving one of the articles to be lifted prior to securing the articles to the hoist.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hoist and associated method for unloading the hoist whereby a plurality of articles may be unloaded from the hoist without lifting the articles from a platform on the hoist.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hoist which will accommodate a plurality of like articles without any banging or other deleterious contact between the articles.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hoist and associated method for transferring a plurality of projectiles from a first pallet to a second pallet whereby any change in the center to center distances between the projectiles is readily accomplished.